


[Podfic] Raw Footage

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of 51stcenturyfox's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Clint Barton has sent me a photograph of his glory,” Thor said, and handed Natasha his phone. Quirking an eyebrow, she glanced at it. “This is a courting custom?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Raw Footage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raw Footage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452600) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



 

  
**Pairing:** none

  
**Rating:** PG-13/Teen and Up

**Length:** 13 minutes

**download** [as an mp3 from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/raw-footage)

recorded as a gift for the lovely [](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gala_apples**](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/)  <3

cover by me!


End file.
